Joseph Ward
Joseph George Ward (26 April 1856 – 8 July 1930) was Prime Minister of New Zealand from 6 August 1906 to 28 March 1912 (succeeding William Hall-Jones and preceding Thomas Mackenzie) and from 10 December 1928 to 28 May 1930 (succeeding Gordon Coates and preceding George Forbes). He was a member of the New Zealand Liberal Party and the National Party of New Zealand. Biography Joseph George Ward was born in Melbourne, Australia in 1856, and his family arrived in New Zealand in 1859. He became a successful grain merchant and entered local politics, serving as Mayor of Campbelltown from 1881 to 1885 and from 1896 to 1897. He entered Parliament in 1890, and because of his administrative skills, he soon entered government as Postmaster-General from 1891 to 1896. In 1893, he also became Colonial Treasurer, as which he advocated public works and finanical assistance to farmers through cheap loans. He retired from political life in 1897 because of the collapse of his business, but he was immediately re-elected and in 1899 he became Colonial Secretary and Minister of Trade and Customs, and in 1900 Minister of Railways. He continued to push for improved communications throughout the British Empire, and in 1901 realized the universal penny postage in New Zealand. He was instrumental in the creation of the world's first government department of public health, of which he became a minister in 101. He was also responsible for the creation of public-sector pensions in 1902. Ward succeeded Richard Seddon in 1906 as Prime Minister, becoming also Minister of Defense, as well as retaining the office of Postmaster-General. He continued Seddon's policies of social reform, creating a sickness and old-age insurance fund in 1910, drawing up a workers' dewlling act and providing for widows' pensions. He raised the country's financial contribution to the Royal Navy in the developing European arms race, and introduced compulsory military training for young men in 1910. However, in teh 1911 elections the resurgence of the opposition and William Massey's organization of farming interests ended the lond predominance of his New Zealand Liberal Party, and he resigned in 1912 to become leader of the opposition. In the national government during World War I, he became Deputy Prime Minister and Finance Minister, proving particularly adept at raising and repaying loans to finance the war. He lost his seat in the 1919 elections, but returned to Parliament in 1925, and in 1928 became leader of the United Party of New Zealand, which had emerged from the Liberals. He became Prime Minister again, with the support of the New Zealand Labor Party. He tried in vain to alleviate the sufferings caused by the Great Depression through active state intervention, and resigned owing to ill health on 15 May 1930. He died less than two months later. Category:1856 births Category:1930 deaths Category:New Zealander prime ministers Category:New Zealander politicians Category:New Zealanders Category:Prime ministers Category:Politicians Category:Catholics Category:Australians Category:Australian emigrants to New Zealand Category:New Zealand Liberal Party members Category:United Party of New Zealand members Category:New Zealander liberals Category:Liberals